The Summer Heroes
by amazonian rush
Summary: TAIORA They were best friends, Sora and Mimi. But has a boy came between them?
1. I Just Want to Have Something to Do

**_The Summer Heroes_**

_**Chapter One: I Just Want to Have Something to Do**_**  
**

**I revised the first three chapters, here's hoping they're much, mucho better than the old ones. ;)

* * *

**

Mimi pointed her finger at me, smiling widely. Silver glitters dropped off her face. "No. Freaking no."

I shouldered my satchel, hooking our arms together. A feminine scream soaked the atmosphere. We glanced back and looked away simultaneously, laughing as we did so. "Give me a terrific, pages-long reason, pet."

"One, you're a freaking psychic. I'd be bloody damned if I bet against you again. You emptied my fantastic Prada purse the last time. Two, how much do you want to lose?"

"I've my whole bank account," I nudged her, egging her on with my eyes. I knew I had won when her eyes brightened with a sudden thrill. My best friend couldn't resist cold hard cash. "You've nothing to lose, pet. Truly."

"Absolutely," we stopped in the middle of the granite road. Our schoolmates rushed past us, shouting and chanting the school song. The heat was scorching us all alive, but it only intensified the moment. A guy in a lion mask galloped past us, managing to kiss our cheeks on his way. His followers, all wearing the same masks, ran after him, whooping with excitement. Golden and scarlet streamers trailed behind them, whirling vivaciously in the air.

"Shinjuku wins," Mimi held out her palm, a mad fervour in her mahogany eyes. "Fifty bucks. Oh, throw in that brand new scarlet Gucci handbag and we'll make it a fantastic hundred bucks."

"I love my school and Yagami scores the winning goal," I laid my palm on top of hers. We'd both spent the whole of last night painting tiny gold lionesses on our hands and were having a trying time trying not to scratch at them. "Another fifty bucks. You are going to buy me a box of Ferrero Rochers."

"The very, very best," she beamed, shaking my hand. "My pedicures, manicures, everything, all on you, darling."

"I'd love to," I smiled. "You won't be seeing any guy for a month."

"You're going to dye your hair a bright hideous purple, sweetheart."

"Your yoga master's going to miss you, pet."

"I've got tents of men waiting for me, darling. I don't worry about losing one teeny lad."

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. They have to go, too, pet."

A girl, whose face was painted with a big 'I love Odaiba' temporary tattoo, came up to us and screamed in our ears. We broke away, our eardrums throbbing like mad. I laughed while Mimi looked on, annoyed. The girl was still jumping up and down with the crimson banner she'd made the night before, the one that was too long for her to hold up on her own.

'ODAIBA'S LIONS READY TO ROAR'.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she was still jumping, trying to shout in Mimi's ears. Mimi, wisely, held her at arms' length, still annoyed. "We will so dig this, they are so going to pay for even thinking of challenging us. This will be the easiest match of all, we are the champions!"

"C'mon, you cheer girl," I calmed her down. "We've terrific footballers to cheer for. Who are they without us?"

"Who are they without us?" the girl, Hikari Yagami, shouted. Some people shouted along with her, roaring as they rushed past us.

"Nothing, indeed," Mimi hooked her arm with mine, smiling. "Let's go, troopers. We'll bloody die on the battlefield and go to heaven!"

"Paradise," I agreed with her. "This is our day, pets. We own today."

We marched together with the others, singing and chanting along. Caramel sunshine streaked across our sight and a roaring noise hollered in our heads. We burst into the field, scattering away to our particular posts. We broke away from the others, laughing as we ran to the other side of the field, where other cheerleaders were already trying to do parts of the routine. Mimi drove me to the ground as we got out the way of one cheerleader, who fell down from the top of the human pyramid, screaming as she did so.

"Where were you girls?" a violet-haired girl looked down at us, panic spotting her face. She was shaking slightly, squeezing her arms. "This is big, you can't just come late, and the match's already started, girls. I didn't know what to do without you, captain, I mean I tried, but I suck," her attention swivelled to Mimi, who was smoothing down her scarlet-and-gold uniform. "This is the forth time _that girl_ fell down, she's totally hopeless," Mimi smiled reassuringly at her, taking her shoulders and directing her away. We stole smiles at each other, laughing.

"She's totally excited, that chick," Hikari grinned, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "She so can't wait to cheer, we had to hand her over to the nurse during English yesterday."

"It's great that she loves this," I pulled up my long stocking, smiling. I had been doing this for years and it's terrific to be reminded how I love doing this by first-timers. Mimi and I sweated profusely during our first time, nearly tumbling down the human pyramid. Ah, hey. We actually fell down the pyramid for real, taking the whole squad with us. "Let's make sure she still remembers how to do the splits."

"Hey, you're alright?"

"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi!" Hikari jumped into her brother's arms, shaking his hair like mad. "You're so going to win this! The fortune teller said so!"

"That's cool," he put her down, glancing at me. I barely knew Taichi Yagami, but from rumours, I heard he was a nice guy. Decent. Not hormonally-enthused, or even physically-challenged. He was subtly cute.

"Hey," I smiled as Hikari dashed away, leaving me with her brother.

"Hello," he ruffled his hair, looking down at his feet. "I heard you make a bet? As usual?"

I couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, we did. It's a tradition for us, making idiotic bets, daring each other over the edge, torturing each other. Last time Mimi actually made everyone think she was going to jump off the school's building. Great stuffs."

As I talked on and on, he looked up, his eyes softened and shadowed. His mouth was closed but smiling a bit. "Yeah? Pretty good."

"Great stuffs," I was staring. His smile was something.

"Eh, do I have something on my face?" he said, puzzled.

"No. I just think…"

"Hm? You think what? I suck at football?"

"No, I truly think you're wonderful at kicking balls." God. What did I just say? "I'm thinking of something else."

There was that smile again. "Yeah? Like what?"

"You have a great smile."

For a bit, neither of us said anything. People roared past us, excited for the coming match. I heard the coach screeching his name and only then he whirred into motion. He turned around abruptly, making as if to run across the field towards where his friends were playfully mocking his name.

"Tai, we love you! Come to us!" His team mates chorused loudly, earning the crowd's laughter. His grin dragged the corners of his mouth upwards and he turned to me, starting to sprint.

"We are not gays."

I laughed. "That's good to hear."

There was a reddish tint to the tips his flushed cheeks. "Nah, we're just…letting off some steam. De-stressed, detoxed, you know."

"I know you're cute," I said honestly.

His eyes glistened in the brilliant sunshine. "Listen, I can help you win the bet."

"That would be cool."

"I'd like a kiss too," he said before turning around and leaping across the field, never looking back. I stood there, momentarily surprised. Miyako brushed past me, glancing briefly before she strode off to command a pair of freshmen.

Hikari jumped into me, roaring. "They will do it!"

When I looked back at the stands, true enough, the guys Hikari was courting a few minutes ago had stood up and were jumping up and down, glasses threatening to fall off and their eyes damp with excitement. I laughed, hugging Hikari. I chose to forget what her brother just asked of me, only for a while.

"Hey, go to the principal and kiss him into giving us a day off, pet," I coaxed Hikari.

Her eyes gleamed. How similar to her brother's. "Oh, that will be so, totally, like hell easy."

"You're a charm," we walked back to the other cheerleaders as the whistle went off. We erupted as a whole, cheering and shouting like mad. High school couldn't be better.

I stole a glance at Mimi. She tilted her head, raising her eyebrow in dare. I smiled as a yes and then turned to look at the guys on the field. As chance would have it, Taichi ran past me, his slight smile so absolute and final. His eyes glistened in the sunlight.

I raised my pompoms, rooting like mad for him.

It's easy to predict what happened in the next hour. We won, Mimi dumped her Shinjuku boyfriend and was asked out by a pair of Shinjuku twins, Hikari made out with her very own 'cheerleading squad', Miyako cried into her hair until it took twenty guys to help her calm down and Taichi scored the only goal in the match. Of course.

After we had finished screaming into each other's ears and hugging the lives out of everyone, he came up to me, his hands thrust into his pockets.

He gave me that smile. Everyone around him was busy, trying to get a piece of the newly-crowned champion but he ignored them. His hair was soaked with orange juice, our team's supposed lucky charm. The skies were dark with the approaching darkness, smeared with dusty mauve and the lightest of burning tangerine.

I raised my scarlet-and-gold pompoms to his face, pinching his cheeks. I laughed when he swatted my hands away, smiling sheepishly. His skin glistened with sweat and newfound triumph, his wet jersey clung to his body desperately. He may have won, but it clearly took him all of his strength to do so.

"You realize you just won?" I held out my pompoms at him.

"I think you just won a bet," he stated calmly.

"You know you're cute."

"Thanks," he looked down at his feet.

Of course, of course, I kissed him. Hey, it was what he wanted.

* * *

**Notes: If you like it, why not review it? If you don't like it, review it, too. I like hearing from you. ;) **


	2. I Wanted Everything

**_Chapter Two: I Wanted Everything_  
**

**I revised the first three chapters! Not many changes and it wouldn't affect future chapters majorly. I'm sorry if you get confused, I really am.  
**

* * *

The soft blue spread had a gentle, golden glow to it. I stared up at the sky, resolutely clamping my mouth shut and laughing inwardly at what the girls around me were saying.

"He really had, this, you know? You know right?" Miyako was screeching at my left. I was made to sit in the centre of everyone, relaxing as everyone told everyone their opinions on what had just happened right after the final whistle. It was amusing to hear their conspiracy theories, even more amusing at how easily they tell me what they think about what I did.

"So girls? What's so orgasmic about it?" Hikari, at my right, yawned. Mimi had gone ahead to my home, accompanied by the smitten twins and their terrific wallets. It was her only escape clause in our agreement. Hey, I am not going to object if someone buys me my beer. I find that such people are truly, really nice. "I've totally wondered how good my brother is. Like the rest of you," she waggled her thumb at the others.

Most gasped. I watched Hikari curiously. It was a true Hikari thing to do. Miyako screeched louder, her eyes brightening with fear. "You dreamed of kissing your own brother? Incest!"

"I have a hyperactive imagination," Hikari said innocently. "Anyway, he eats too much chilli for my taste, I bet if I kissed him, I wouldn't be able to get the smell out of my mouth for days." This was pointedly said to me, to which I smiled in reply.

"That explains why he's a terrific kisser."

More gasps. My cell phone saved me from the impending storm of questions by beeping. I excused myself from the screaming girls, a hysteric Miyako and a winking Hikari.

"Hey from Hawaii."

"Your room is eerily scabby. I'd venture to ask you why did you actually crack open a textbook but the answer might make me sad, so no, don't answer that. So shake a leg and try to wrestle a can from my hands while I dig you for the skinny on that lad you shagged this afternoon."

"Are the twins wonderfully broke?"

"The whole stuff cost them a lot of sheets. They had their sad faces on but they looked okay when I said I'd come and visit them at Shinjuku sometimes. Shinjuku is, after all, my pond."

I laughed into my phone. "Your fishing pond, pet. But it might be a very, fantastically long time before you see the twins again. You haven't forgotten our petty bet, have you honey?"

"Shock horror," Mimi sounded downright bored. "I'll last. I've got you to amuse myself with."

"We'll throw some mud around, it'll be fun," I promised her.

"Ah, I can feel the diarrhoea already."

"Save me some, I'll be there before midnight."

"Fat hopes, by the time you got here, I'll be bloody bored and there won't be any root beer left," she laughed as she hung up. I smiled and turned around to face the music. God, the audience had multiplied. I laughed inwardly as I prepared to face the questioning hurdles trying to keep me from going home and getting some drinks.

"Okay, guys, who's up for some hugs and kisses?" I joked.

The simplification of anything is always sensational. Some believed it was done on the foundation of a bet, few believed it wasn't done in the heat of passion and none believed it won't be on a regular basis. At last, when their combined forces finally overcame me, I relented that maybe, maybe I had enjoyed it a bit. There was no doubt to what _he_ felt, according to the masses. Apparently I should do it again, for their entertainment. I was honoured to be the jester of their crowd, but I said no. Mimi brings enough troubles for both of us to last a high school lifetime.

In the end, it was with Hikari's help that I finally got home. She brought out her secret cake she baked just before the match. They were sniffing it and taking a bike when I slipped away. I was just about to leave the school when the back of my neck shivered. I looked around and of course. There he was.

"Hey," I crouched down in front of him. It was nice out, tonight. Crickets sang shrilly, belting out one of their indecipherable, enigmatic songs. It was wonderfully cool under the tree he was sitting at, one of the night breezes you rarely get but makes you feel terrific. There was a scarlet-and-gold streamer tied around the tree and it gleamed in the dark.

He was still clad in his golden jersey and crimson shorts. He reeked of sweat but his smile eased all that. "Hey. I've been waiting for you."

I cocked my head to my right. "You have a bike?"

"A car."

"That's great. Should I pay now?"

"This is free."

I stared at him, long and hard. "I like to think it's safe to be around you."

He guffawed. "Don't worry. My hormones are a bit malfunctioned; they don't operate like my friends'."

"Hey, I actually like hearing that, a lot. It's terrific news."

"You trust me?"

We stared at each other.

I smiled. "You did help me against Mimi's avalanche of restrictions."

"I heard I'm a great kisser."

Despite it all, I didn't blush. I was laughing instead. "You heard that? God, I didn't see you."

"See no evil, hear no evil," he grinned, standing up and hoisting his backpack. "C'mon, before they cook up more theories."

"The theories make great entertainment," I walked beside him, glancing at his face. Even though it was dark, it was easy to spot the grin that tugged at his mouth. "Better than movies."

"As good as making out?" he glanced at me and I looked away, staring straight ahead. He laughed.

"It was a great kiss."

"It was orgasmic."

"Orgasmic?" I laughed, lightly squeezing his shoulders. "If we had sex, what would it be? Earth-shattering? A supernova?"

He looked away, massaging his neck. "That would be nice."

He was shy. I marvelled at it. "Do you want to?"

He stared straight ahead. "I see a minefield ahead."

"Don't worry, pet, it's just a trick question."

He glanced at me briefly, his eyes hesitating. "What do you think?"

I pursed my lips. "I'm risking sounding like I want to here, but I don't mind."

"I think I don't mind either."

For a while, neither of us spoke. It seemed like a long way to his car, which was parked at the furthest corner of the school's parking lot. When I got to his car, I was truly, pleasantly surprised.

"A Cadillac?" I ran my hand up the hood. "A freaking Cadillac?"

"Rosa is seventeen too," he patted the car fondly. The car was in a shade of tar black, blending in with the night. I easily fell in love with it.

"My cell phone is christened Rose," I told him when we got into the car. In the comforting darkness, we stared at each other. It seemed like we do a lot of staring. Rose buzzed in my pocket, shattering the ogling contest.

Mimi. She sent me a message full of weird symbols. Morse code, perhaps? "My lesbian lover wants me to hurry," I said apologetically. At his confused look, I relented. "Mimi. Show me your skills, Schumacher."

"Are you sure about this?" he looked at me.

"You look cute. I trust cute people."

"That's some twisted logic," he told me, pulling out of the parking lot. I answered by pinching his cheeks and he grabbed my hands, keeping them with one hand while he stirred the wheel with the other. We managed to escape the gossip mongers who were just exiting the school grounds. They looked on curiously as we drove away.

He pulled the windows down, letting in a breath of cool wind. "Your house, right?"

He was already following the way to my house. "Yeah. Should I tell you or should I lead us into the wilderness?"

He glanced at me, smiling. "I think I know."

"Hikari was right, you're a psychic."

"And you've had too much of Daisuke's cookies," he calmly put my hands in my lap, patting them.

"He bakes good biscuits."

"Thanks to some ingredient."

"That's the best stuff," I smiled.

"Get you high, huh? In the clouds?"

"Make me see some kaleidoscope eyes."

"The moon seems very, very close right?"

"True," I yawned, leaning into the seat. "But I didn't have any."

"Huh?" he glanced, confused.

I looked at him calmly, resting my head on the window sill. "I enjoyed kissing you."

His cheeks flushed in the dim lights of his car. I laughed as he determinedly stared straight ahead, strangely focused on the road. There was honest panic in his eyes and his shoulders tensed like a cadet's.

"I don't do lies."

He didn't reply.

"You're adorable."

He clamped his mouth shut. Before long, we were at my house. He pulled into my driveway, still not looking at me. I gathered my things and before I got out, I drew him to me.

"I don't mind kissing you again," I murmured in the dark before drawing away. I slammed the door shut and bounded up to the door, ringing the doorbell. I got into the house, not looking back at him.

"Here pussy, pussy," I called for Mimi. The house was strangely dark and no one answered me. Before long, I heard his car driving away. I switched on the lights in the living room. Root beer cans were strewn all over the place and her unmistakeable strong floral scent still hung in the warm air. The heater was on but there was no living being in the living room other than me.

"Who's a pretty girl?" I called out. Still no answer. I harrumphed, picking up a can and drinking what's left in it. Should I clear the mess before my mother comes home and realises that her daughter is not as pristine as she thinks? Or should I pretend someone burgled the place and brought free drinks along? Hmm.

"Dear," my mother appeared in the kitchen doorway, answering my queries. "You are home. Please clear the mess, dear. Where is that beautiful Mimi?"

I smiled, hiding the can behind my back. "I'd be merry to know, too, mother. Have you had your dinner? I can fix you spaghetti."

My mother shook her head, hoisting up her washed out kimono. "I do not eat this western nonsense. It is not healthy for the body."

"I'm sorry, mother. I spoke without thinking properly."

"That darling was here when I arrived," she peered around, expecting Mimi to pop up from one of the dark corners as she was prone to do. "I did hear the door closing before you, but she would have told me if she were leaving. Have you made her angry, dear?" my mother asked me, looking pointedly at the beer cans. "She was drinking too much for her health. Does she know alcohol destroys the kidneys? My doctor told me so the other day we met at the temple."

"Yes, I believe she knows," I said, amused. "I will remind her again tomorrow."

"That would be nice," my mother picked up some beer cans, frowning. "Stand up straight dear, it is not good for women to be seen slouching. It is not feminine."

"I'm sorry, mother," I did as she said. "How was your day? How was work?"

"Mr Tachikawa is a gentleman," she said carefully. "He treats me well, even though I am clumsy. I am grateful to him for giving me an occupation and you, as my daughter, should thank him whenever you see him."

"I will."

A shadow fell across my mother's face. "He is experiencing some difficulties. I hope he will be able to solve his problems."

"He will," I assured my mother. "Mimi and Mrs Tachikawa are truly nice people. They're very supportive of his work."

"Yes, yes," she answered distractedly, before disappearing into the kitchen. I took the chance to call Mimi, but she had switched off her cell phone. I frowned. That's weird. She was very excited to celebrate together when we spoke last. She got me worried.

Rose sang shrilly into the silent air. I picked it up before my mother reappeared to with a frown, smiling as I read the new message.

'_Rosa, Rose, perfect.  


* * *

_

**A/N: I revised the first three chapters and although there were a few changes, they're not going to affect the future chapters except that there might be some mentions of it and it could be confusing for the readers of the old chapters. Nevertheless, I still hope you're enjoying yourself because it would mean more than just a breath of cool wind if you do. It means the soft brilliant stars of the night to me if you do. ;)**


	3. Don't Come Close

_**Chapter Three: Don't Come Close**_

**A/N: The first three chapters are revised. No major changes, except maybe for Taichi. He's nicer. ;) Those are his words. Oh, and the way Mimi got her revenge against Sora. It's in this chapter, I changed it from the tape playing all over the school thing. Thanks. ;)  
**

* * *

'_When you sleep, don't close your eyes.'_

Her voice pealed through my mind as my consciousness slowly pulled out of the darkness, the rippling water rushing around me. My shoulders ached as I listened to my mother, as per habit, singing in the kitchen while she prepared for her and my lunch. The vein in my head throbbed and I winced. It was a terrific idea at the time, but now in daylight, beer seemed to be very, very bad.

Three soft knocks. The door opened and my mother's cool palm rested on my forehead. "Please wake up, dear. It is already sunrise. It's not good for girls to sleep during daytime."

I nodded. Mimi wouldn't kill me, but she wouldn't want me alive if I were late for our usual breakfast at a local coffee shop.

* * *

"O, where art thou, the joy of my life?" Hikari sang as she gulped the last of her coffee. "How can you leave me here, oh my darling, where are your sweet promises?"

"Oh dear, I've never forgotten you, only these flats look oh so more adorable than you are?" I answered Hikari's outburst. "Chill, pet. She's probably making a guy's day somewhere."

"Don't joke!" Hikari held up one hand, looking away. "Oh I miss my darling oh so much. Those words of yours hurt me so," she clutched her tummy and there were actual tears in her eyes.

"My dear Sora," the owner of the cafe stopped by our table on her way inside. "Thank you for being a fair sport with my daughter's histrionics. You're so kind."

My eyes were drenched with sunshine so I blinked. Heavy footsteps pattered past and cars huffed by. It was cool under the transparent blue awning, but it was summer and nothing could stay cool long enough. There was still no sign of Mimi's gentle footsteps on the cement pavement. I was at a cafe owned by the Yagami family, waiting for my best friend. But don't trust me. I'd an ulterior motive too.

"Ma'am," I stood up. "I'd thank you for the lovely coffee. Your daughter's nothing but a delight to me and my best friend."

"Oh," she got closer to me, her eyes bright with excitement. "It's really too early, but I have extra sake in the back. If you'd only take a look at my son... He's quite handsome, you see, but I'm getting quite worried."

"Ma," Hikari leaned back to her chair, her hands holding my cup of coffee and grinning like a bursting sun. "I think dear Sora has _more_ than just seen him, if you get what I mean, ma."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh my. I'm very happy. This is very happy news. Oh goodness. Can you call your da for me? I want to tell him."

I was tempted. Before I could stop myself, I went, "No, it's okay. I can come by your house tonight and say hi to your husband."

"Oh, that's a much better idea," Mrs Yagami squealed. "Ah, it's so lovely he finally found a girl. I thought he's going to end up like my poor late brother. He died last year. Alone."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Beside me, Hikari whispered, "Yeah. Thanks to AIDS."

"I don't find it funny."

Hikari's voice grew smaller. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay," I wrinkled my nose. "I'd love to see more of your son, aunty, if that's okay with you. He's a terrific guy."

"Oh," the old lady placed her hands on her cheeks, her eyes squinting happily. "Why don't you two just get married tomorrow?"

A bag fell off the stairs at the back of the premise. We fell silent, well, Mrs Yagami and I did. Hikari just kept snickering until a bushy head appeared and picked up his bag. Taichi strode quickly to his mother, kissing her on the cheeks before running out of the cafe, disappearing among the jostling passersby.

"Ah, that boy is embarrassed, I'm so happy," Mrs Yagami said.

* * *

The bell's warning melody echoed throughout the school.

Crowds subsided. Warning looks were shot. Feet scurried away like terrified rats in the face of hungry cats. Shoes squeaked as they were urged to make a quick exit. Lockers slammed unmercifully, eyes avoided others'. Heartbeats quickened insanely and when the mass exodus was over, only clouds of smoke were billowing in the almost empty hallways.

I shouldered my handbag, breathing in the very, very cold air. Shivers crept up my spine.

"Oh, gosh," Hikari put her hands on her hips, mouth twisted in wonder. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a ponytail today, with a fringe slightly obscuring her rich mahogany eyes. "I'm so feeling the frost bites. Sorry for not joining in, guys," she called out to a frantic guy. "I didn't get the flyer. And I don't know where to sign up. Good luck on migrating to Africa!"

As I chuckled, I caught the hurrying guy's eyes. He looked familiar with his navy hair. He smiled, showing off the rows of pearly white teeth. It had more watts than a light bulb. I blinked and then he was gone.

I blinked again, smoothing back my hair. Yeah, I recognised those teeth.

Just... not the face.

"Here, here, chill," I massaged Hikari's tensed shoulders. She harrumphed, crossing her arms. "There's probably a Jack the Ripper kind of guy loose here. Or there's a mega sale at Shibuya. Let's just join the fun, pet."

"Someone should have said something," her eyes brightened at the mention of sale. Unlike me, she's really into something opposite retro and affordable. Both she and Mimi are retail addicts, scouring the Dolce and Gabbanas of the world and fighting with older ladies with bigger purses. I rather watch as Mimi wrestled a fat lady to the ground, faces red, veins bursting and hands twisted than join in the fun. I'll just call the cops when it gets really nasty. So far, the cops just let us off the hook.

Speaking of Mimi... where is she?

"Where's Meems?" the petite girl voiced my concern, peering at every corner expecting Mimi to pop out suddenly with bags of clothes and a very satisfied smile. "I thought you guys shared a bed last night."

"Gone with the wind," I murmured. I found the bed too chilly for comfort. I opted for the sofa instead. When I woke up, the house was empty. I washed the bowl and glass even though my stomach grumbled. Mimi had gulped down all the food in the house so I grabbed a Dunkins Donuts instead.

So cold. I rubbed my shoulders.

Hikari stepped in front of me, clutching my hands. Her richly coloured eyes peered curiously. I held on. But I wanted to look away.

"Are you guys OK?" she asked loudly.

I managed a smile. "Yeah. We are."

Her eyes squinted. "Really? I don't believe you, girl."

A fist slammed the wall.

We turned to look, surprised. Hikari's hands fell to her sides, her eyes widening. It was the janitor. The same one we talked about last night. The one with 'the nerd who doesn't look like a nerd' kid brother. The one whose golden hair gleamed in the weak, harsh light of the poor school's light bulbs. The one whose eyes were painted by the proud cerulean sky. The one with the broom and dustpan, not to mention the 'I'll eat you if you talk to me' look.

Yeah, we joked about him. But Mimi was probably the only one who dared to interrupt his soliloquy. Not that he talks to himself, mind you. He just talks to the mouthpiece he's always carrying around, muttering insults to an invisible guy. Truly, I liked his mad slang.

We froze. His eyes spotted us.

"Don't you have any class to go, girls?" he barked at us.

Hikari bristled. "Sorry? Can you repeat that?"

"Don't be such airy fairy. Or are you Mutt and Jeff? Or just a chick with Down 's Syndrome?"

She exploded. The 'deaf' stuff escaped her, but she got the Down's Syndrome stuff alright. Terrific. I shifted my weight, bracing myself for the incoming onslaught.

"You! You jerk! Who do you think you're talking to? I'll get you for that! Kneel in front of me or I will, I will-"

"Oh yeah?" he leaned against the wall, pushing the broom against her feet. She stepped away, disgusted. "What will you do, ankle biter? Help me clean the toilets? Give me moolah?"

"I'll kill you!" her voice shook the walls.

Oh, God. I didn't need this. I needed to look for Mimi and think of ways to beg her forgiveness. So far, all the gods were against me today. Mimi never showed up at the cafe.

"I'm making a quid here and you're ruining my day, mate," he shoved the broom at Hikari's feet again, prompting her to jump away. "So shoo."

"You psycho-"

I grabbed the broom from his hand. His dark cerulean eyes flickered to me and stayed. "I'm sorry. Let's just get on our own ways, right? Terrific talking to you."

I handed the broom to him. He took it, his eyes still staring. The skin of his right hand was a little marred, his knuckles bleeding a little.

"Yeah, yeah. G'day," he murmured, opening the door to an empty class. Hikari stuck out her tongue as he slammed the door shut, drumming our eardrums to an early death.

"Nuts," Hikari muttered angrily, approaching the wall he had leaned on. There was a barely perceptible hole, with stubborn dust clinging to it desperately. The remains of small stones gathered at the ground, terrified witnesses of the recent accident. "Total nuts."

"I have Biology," I told her, grabbing her shoulders. "And you have Maths. The bell rang eons ago. We don't have a hallway pass. Let's go and make our teachers' day."

"I don't care," she produced two passes from her backpack. A true one, even. She slapped one on my empty hand. "I really, really don't care. I'm going to find that psychotic cleaning pro and ream him out."

She stormed away, her eyes crackling with thunders and dark clouds.

I sipped my hot chocolate. I had a best friend who can do magical disappearing acts. I had scurrying schoolmates who won't tell me what's on the agenda. I had two rows of sparkling white teeth to identify. I had a mad punching janitor who's also gorgeous. I had a riotous little-sister-slash-friend with Black Ops on her mind.

And I have Biology. This was not my day.

* * *

Frappuccinos, cappuccinos, espressos and lattes...

I cupped my mouth, looking away from the corpse in front of me. Right. Again.

Caramel Apple Spice, Cinnamon Dolce Creme, Hazelnut Signature Hot Chocolate, Pumpkin Spice Creme, Salted Caramel Signature Hot Chocolate...

"Um, hello," a gentle voice opened my eyes. "Are you feeling not comfortable?"

I nodded slightly, my hand glued to my nose and mouth. "I don't do this as a hobby."

He snickered, his hands bloodied. There were freckles of blood on his white cuffs. He had even ruffled his red hair with his hands. I took a deep breath through my mouth. The bitter air was thick with the fragrance of blood. I didn't feel like breathing that kind of oxygen.

"You will have that feeling whenever you first set your eyes on this magnificent specimen," his eyes brightened enthusiastically as he held the scalpels over the dead body. "But once you get to the best part... the part when you can see pure lungs breathing... It is purely magnificent."

I sat still, my eyes glued to the blackboard. However terrific a dead frog with its chest cut open and its private organs displayed to the world's eyes was, I was still not looking at its tiny lungs. They were still beating with the help of electricity. And its eyes were bulging. Not to be mean, but Koushiro Izumi's eyes resembled the frog's poor eyes right now.

Bulging with enthusiasm, I mean.

"Oh yeah, Koushiro," I switched my gaze from the blackboard to his deep almond eyes. "Have you seen Mimi? Today, I mean. I missed her at homeroom."

His thin shoulders tensed.

"No, no," he said quickly, his hands working quickly. I moved my hand away from the table as a shower of blood emitted from the frog's limp legs. Reflex, pet. "I have not seen her at all. I mean, yes, I have, but we did not talk much you see. She was very busy with her acquaintances and talks of a plan-"

He froze, his eyes moving slowly towards me. I smiled brightly. Thanks, Koushiro. At least I know what she's up to.

"A plan?" The princess didn't mention anything about plans. When Mimi talks about plans, they are usually mad, mad plans... Like locking the principal in his own office to demand healthier food in the cafeteria. Or ignore a girl who maddened Mimi indefinitely (I ignored that plan, but others followed faithfully. The poor girl transferred in less than a month). "What level?"

"Pardon me. I do not understand," doubts swirled in his eyes.

I smiled. "Is this plan... a simple and casual level? Or is it... a critical and gory one?" The ones I mentioned were just the easy, harmless ones. The principal case might be a thumb over the line, but the idea of a cappuccino machine in the cafeteria was too tempting. So I helped with the negotiation.

"Umm... I do not know," the doubts multiplied. His scalpel hovered above the frog. Weird but... I felt the dead frog's eyes on me. All dead frogs.

"Right," I smiled at him. He returned to his work, obliviously relived. My unused scalpel was crying of loneliness on the table. I picked it up, marvelling at how much harm such a simple stuff can do. I felt terrified, all of a sudden.

The scalpel captured the light.

* * *

The twins of disaster were missing.

I leaned on my locker, wondering. Where could Mimi have gone to? The day was almost at end and weirdly, I was yet to catch a whiff of her flowery perfume or a glimpse of her hair. People were jostling past, a lot of them people I knew, but before I could say hey, they had gone with laughter trailing behind them. Was it coincident that there were some fingers pointing at me too? Maybe it was because of what happened yesterday.

I was a little worried about Hikari. Mimi always said she never seemed to have her head on her shoulders and that sometimes rang true. She was so mad about the janitor that she seemed to forget it's the janitor she was mad about. If anything whiffs so much of mess, he did.

And the way he just held my eyes... I shivered.

Ah, Taichi. I smiled at him as he made his way through the crowd to me.

"Hey, Taichi," it was nice to see him in a circumstance without either his mother or sister. It was a bit weird this morning, although I couldn't help joining in the laughter. "I hung out with your mum, she's grand."

"Ah," he scratched his head, looking down at his feet. "That. She's pretty cool, you know."

"Yeah," I leaned into a locker. "Your mum said it's okay if I come around tomorrow."

Something happened to his cheeks. They were red. "I heard."

"She also said it's terrific if I hang out more with you."

"I heard that too." His voice became smaller.

"Did you hear Hikari telling her about yesterday?"

"Ah. Yeah. Kind of. It was a bit hard to," he said, massaging his right ear. "It's a bit swollen now."

I laughed. "Just put chilli sauce on it."

"Really?"

"No, silly," I laughed again. "Don't be so cute."

"I'm not cute," he ran his hand through his hair.

"You ever comb it?"

"Yeah. Right now."

"See, this is why you're cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, you're, deep down, still confused about your identity in society."

"What the hell?" he rummaged his hair. "Guys can't be cute. We're supposed to be handsome, manly, gorgeous, those stuffs. I'm not cute because I'm handsome." He walked away after saying this, his cheeks still red.

"Handsome," I caught up to him. "You're handsome and cute. Terrific?"

"Okay," he smiled at me, genuinely happy. I was still chuckling when he pointed at the computer lab. A lot of people were trying to get in, shouting and laughing about some stuff. Naturally, we gravitated towards them and Taichi was going to ask what's up, but a girl from my squad spotted me and started screaming. She grabbed her friends and ran away.

"Ah, an encore," I said. Silence fell over the crowd as one by one realised. One by one, they departed from the computer lab, leaving one computer still flickering in the lab.

"Porn?" Taichi said happily.

"You're that kind of guy," I said amusedly.

His cheeks flared up. "No, I'm not. I'm a nice guy," he half-shouted it before looking down at his feet and muttered a small 'sorry'.

"Handsome and cute," I laughed as I slid past him to the computer. I shook the mouse, thinking it'd do the trick. Instead, I got a warning.

"Hey Taichi," I called him. "How do you... use a computer?"

He burst out laughing at that. "You're computer-phobe?"

"I can't use an i-Pod either."

"And I'm the cute one," he took over the computer. "You're the pretty cute one."

"Girls are supposed be pretty, beautiful and gorgeous. How dare you call me cute?" I mimicked him.

"Stop it," he laughed and did some tricks. After a while, photos flashed across the screen. For a long while, we didn't say anything.

There were dozens of photos. Photos of fat women in their birthday suits. Nothing stayed the same in the photos except nudity and a head. My head. The bodies were cropped and someone had put in my head on top of them instead. I didn't even know you could do that. Magic, computers. Splashed across the photos was the word, 'Slut.'

I had to hold Taichi back from punching the computer. No use hurting his hand. I could find the culprit without punching a thing. After all, who else could truly pull this off?

* * *

She was the crown of the crowd.

Sitting on a big stone in the school's courtyard with her slender legs crossed, her long chocolate curls danced in the cold wind's arms. The giggling pond beside her rippled as her small feet played with its translucent water. A cold wind lashed against her pale cheeks, but she didn't look like she cared. Her worshippers stood around her, protective and fiercely staring at me.

"Mimi," I said gently, trying to smile. "Koushiro told me. Taichi had him cornered, so. He's innocent."

She didn't look up from her reflection in the water. She looked like a kid. My heart went to her, despite what she did. Even then, anger emanated from my hands. I wanted to slap her.

"Bugger off," she said to her followers. They hesitated. "I said, bugger off! Now!"

They left, one by one. Some of them were punk girls who looked out of place among the cheerleaders and cheerleader-wannabes, with their spiked purple dyed hair, 'what-are-you-looking-at?' attitude and nose, ears, lips, navel piercings. Some pushed past me, knocking against my shoulder. I held on. Miyako quickly went past me, avoiding my eyes.

I started for her, but she pushed me away with her right foot.

"Hey!"

"I hate you. I bloody hate you."

Her eyes glared. I stared her down.

"What're you doing, Mimi? What are you trying to do?"

"Ha!" she turned away. "Don't you dare suggest that I can't accomplish anything without your bloody assistance."

"Terrific. What have I done?"

She glared again. "What have you not done?"

"Pet, I truly don't have a clue-"

"You! You, your mum, your freaking hell of a family! Blood runs deep, huh? It really, bloody does! "

"What channel do you tune in to, Mimi? Because I'm not getting you-"

"Bollocks!" Her scream echoed.

My hands shook. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but her eyes were watering. She stood up, drawing to her full height to reach me. Or trying to reach me.

"I'm damn knackered by you, Sora. You act gullible, but I know better. You freaking laugh behind me. Natch, maybe you're gullible. But it's all your freaking family's fault!"

I lost it.

"Are you mad? Can't you see that I don't know what you're talking about? If I'm green, then yes, I'm green! I just don't know, pet. I don't know what's going on."

Her hand rose, shaking.

"You just have to understand one thing. Your lovey dovey mum? She's a slut. Thank God your father's dead."

The echo was louder. Birds and butterflies fled.

Mimi touched her reddening cheek. Her tears were threatening to pour, but she balled her fists and gritted her teeth. She held on, defiantly looking up at me, shaking. Somehow, she couldn't have looked less beautiful. She looked terrible. She looked like hell.

She looked weak.

"I hate you," she managed to spurt out. "I bloody hate you."

"Like I give a damn."

She flinched. Her eyes flickered, giving up. She opened and closed her fists. Her long curls lay limp on her back.

"Whatever."

She walked off, determined on whatever hell she was going to let loose. The school had ended. I was all alone in the courtyard. The pond stayed calm. There was no wind to curse. There was some warmth left by her on the big stone, but it was departing.

It felt so cold. I crossed my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the revised versions are finally done. I'm so happy. Now I can get on with writing the next chapters. I hope you've enjoyed reading this and please, leave a comment. Here's a cookie for you. ;)**


	4. I Don't Want You

**Chapter Four: I Don't Want You**

All disclaimers applied.

I took a long drag and the dark fumes slid through my lips like a silent murderer. The last of sunshine glistened in the broken mirrors. My cell phone lay on the dusty granite sink, buzzing meekly. Must be mother. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Maybe if I just have another one things will get better. Things will be back to its terrific state, just like a day ago. Maybe Mimi's sudden madness was truly a toy of my mind. But no, no matter how many cigarettes I slid out of the carton, my Mimi was mad and she was mad at me. For once in our mud-slinging and crying-fiestas friendship of oh, eight years, I had not intentionally teased her into this wrath. If it was any toy of anyone's mind, it was hers. I was truly innocent of the hell-raising-tsunamis-inducing-volcano-erupting crime that I was supposed to have committed against her.

Maybe it's Taichi, I reflected as I squirmed on the dirty toilet bowl. Maybe she's truly into him and foolish me went ahead and made out with him in front of her. But truly, if she wants to call anyone sluts, I was the one who, in her own words, snogged the guy and not my mother.

I snatched the cigarette out of my mouth and crushed it under my shoes, flattening into a dead flat piece of paper. Bitch.

It had been hours since I slapped her. Mother must be worried. I should eat but I didn't have the appetite. It felt good to just sit here, staring at and trying to read the scrawled words on the dirty wall. How long has it been since the last time this toilet was used? Years and years back.

The bulb over my head flickered. The night's shadow was falling, sliding through the broken windows into here. My eyes fluttered.

I woke up when the water rushed into my ears.

"Damn-" I managed before my head went underwater again. What's happening? Terror stricken me dumb, I tried to struggle but the hands holding my head underwater were strong. I grabbed for the hands, screaming, but my foe ignored me. I blinked the water out of my eyes as air flowed into my lungs and I gasped.

"Lowly," I panted. "Truly lowly. Who attacks when the victim is harmless?"

"I am attacking? Mate, I thought I'm doing you a mighty favour." The coarse voice grumbled. I recognised it and he plunged me back into the water. I kicked his shin but my foot was the one that ended up bleeding. Damn it, what was he doing?

"Yamato Ishida," I groaned out when he pulled me out of the water, my feet squirming. I spat out a mouthful of water. "Stop before I do you bodily harm."

"You tried," he chuckled, holding my head close to his. The blue in his eyes glistened in the harsh light of the sick bulbs. I used to think of him as handsome. Now his looks had diminished in my eyes. "You harmed yourself, mate."

"Yeah," I said. "Next time I'll hurt us both, guy."

He slapped me. The crawling pain seared into my eyes. I blinked back the tears, sinking my nails into his hands. I got every satisfaction when those blue eyes winced, rather lightly.

"I'm not your punching bag," I growled.

"Ace," he growled back. "I see you looking so pathetic today and I got disgusted. You deserve to be punched."

"Oh, you care?"

"I can't stand pathetic people."

"Why kissed Mimi's ass, then?"

"What was that blue with her for?"

"She's mad."

"I'm aware-"

"It's none of your pathetic business."

"See this sink? It's full of water, huh?"

"It'll be your head down there."

"You're a dag."

"You talk funny."

He plunged me into the water again. When I was out into the fresh air, I gave him my best condescending look. Can't he stand a jab against himself, the Ozzy?

"Janitor, I can get you fired."

"You'll be doing me heaps of favours."

"I can't win with you."

"Ace, you're brilliant suddenly."

"What the hippy do you want with me, guy?"

He stared at me, scrutinising. He was not going to trust me at the drop of a hat. Well, guy, I wasn't going to either. The guy literally bathed me, anyway. I'll give him some benefits of the hesitation, because I clearly had pissed him off and still pissing him off. Truly, he wasn't going to kill me. Yet.

If I did die, who will cry? Truly not Miss Tachikawa. Or Mr Yagami for that matter. Might as well get along with someone who likes to clean me.

My cell phone sang itself to life. I ignored it but his blue eyes narrowed to it before meeting my defiant stare. His grip on my hair loosened slightly and there was an enquiring look in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're avoiding someone," he said matter-of-factly. Ishida let go of my hair and walked over to the cubicle I was asleep in. I looked in the mirror, checking for any lasting damage I can use as basis to charge him with. Damn, none. He grabbed the carton of cigarettes that I left behind and took one.

"Make yourself at home," my eyes narrowed.

He glanced at me, his eyebrows raised. I gestured at the cigarettes.

"Huh," he narrowed his eyes at it. "Kindergarten."

Nonetheless, he lit two and handed me one. I stared at him.

"Oh, hell." He crept closer and thrust one into my mouth.

"Thanks."

"You're going to my apartment."

"Guy, I'm a minor. I can sue you," I was overjoyed at the thought of getting even with him.

"You're too plain," he said, honestly disgusted. He thinks he's so high and mighty...

"Terrific."

"You're the end of me."

"I am not going anywhere with you, yeah? Get it?"

"Why the hell not?"

"You tried to drown me."

"Yeah, but for your own good, mate."

"Guarantees?"

"You know my tiny brother, what's his name, Takeru?"

"Have seen him before."

"He likes to annoy me." At my questioning stare, he elaborated impatiently. "Meaning he lives with me."

"Who are you like?"

"Hell?"

"Mother or father?"

"My old man."

"Takeru?"

"That ancient woman."

"Terrific. Other guarantees?"

He shrugged richly. "I've leftover pizzas."

How did he know I was longing for something to eat? I glanced outside. Sure enough, it was already pitch black. A glance at my watch confirmed that it was seven o'clock.

"Others?"

"I live next to a granny and her seventy cats, mate. One for each year."

I forced back my laughter. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. The level of his looks increased slightly.

"More?"

"I'm going to strangle you."

All in all, I had no reason not to. I was not going to see my mother at my current dishevelled and wet state. Also, since he had been the cause of my wet hair, red eyes and pale face, might as well make him pay for the laundry. Also, I wanted to escape my own life. Yamato Ishida, however mad he might be, was still a terrific alternative.

"Terrific. Let's go," I made my decision. If I was going to die with him, so be it. I might as well make it as legendary as Cleopatra or Juliet. He will be my Hamlet for tonight. I don't want any Romeo.


	5. Needles and Pins

**Chapter Five: Needles and Pins**

**All disclaimers applied. Welcome and please, enjoy. ;)**

When Ishida asked me if I were afraid of motorcycles, I told him my ambition is to own a Harley one day.

"Huh," he turned away, hiding his mass of blond hair under his helmet. But I saw that smile and I will store it for future blackmail.

The wind waltzed on my skin, its cold feet tapping softly on my skin as we rushed through the streets of Tokyo. My hair galloped along with the wind as I revelled in my rapture. I kept my hands firmly planted on the worn out seat lest Ishida might think of something witty to say if I held his waist. I saw that he truly appreciated my little effort too. The coldness of the night released the haze in my mind and my heart screamed along with me.

"Shh," Ishida hissed, annoyed. "Don't get me arrested along with you."

I screamed in his ears, merry to annoy him. We swerved to a stop besides a building and I nearly toppled over an old lady with a lunch basket.

"I'm sorry, pet," I helped her up, clearing away the dust on her shoulders. "Pretty dress, where did you get this?"

"You mean when," she snapped at me, gripping my hands a little too tightly. "This was new in the 90s. You weren't even born."

"If it was made in 1992, we're the same age," I smiled.

"Fact is, old girl, you're way older than both of us combined," Ishida said gruffly, making sure his motorcycle was safe from thieves and glaring around for suspicious people.

"Mind your manners, boy," she barked at him. I had the terrific satisfaction of seeing him annoyed but unable to do anything about it. "I was a little girl during World War I and I was a grown woman in World War II. You haven't been through a single war and you act like a pompous, spoiled child acting as an adult does."

"Yeah, I truly agree with you," I said, ignoring the blonde's glare.

"And you, young lady-"

"Hey, pretty basket, what's inside?" I easily changed the topic before she could focus on my deficiencies. It might ruin the splendour of seeing Ishida being disgraced.

"My friends," her voice softened to a whisper. I peered into it, wondering if her friends were Thumbelinas but I was greeted with soft meows.

There must be tens of cats in there.

"Ace," Ishida grabbed my arm. "We've better things than chat with you, old girl, so try to enjoy life."

"Boy!" He pulled me into the building and slammed the door shut in the old woman's face.

"Terrific neighbour," I said truly as we waited for the elevator. "I'd love to have one of those."

"Shut up."

"She was trying to be helpful."

"I said shut up."

I glanced at him. "I can't stand you."

He glanced at me. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Fantastic question. I'd like to know too."

"Hell."

We arrived at his house in the companion of silence. Music was wafting out of the house. He kicked open the door. I hesitated. Why was I here? I didn't need to go in. But I wanted to. However mad it might sound, he was my solitary refuge from my own life.

Let it be, I told myself, arranging my shoes. Who cares?

Posters bombarded me when I stepped into the house. Sex Pistol, Queen, MGMT, Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stone. I guess he didn't listen to Ayumi or Utada. Voices scratched its way out of the stereo, screaming words I couldn't sing along with but I enjoyed it nonetheless. There were only a black table, a lot of black cushions, a television, the said stereo, lots of black clothes all over the kitchen and black boxes of worn out magazines. I guess I know what Ishida's favourite colour was.

Another blonde sat in the centre of the room, his blue eyes focused on the television. Yamato had disappeared into a room, but the other blonde turned around.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Were you in a magazine somewhere?"

"Odaiba High's yearbook."

"No, something like Seventeen or Vogue. Because you look like this one babe," he whistled, shaking his head. "She's otherworldly. So pretty, I mean. You kind of look like her. Perhaps more."

I smiled. "Do you use it with every girl?"

"I try," he broke into a grin. His blue eyes were beautiful, like an intense shade of the sea when the sun was reigning fiercely and the sand were golden. His smile was one the rare ones, a smile that tells you, calmly, everything that you want to be told, believed in you as you want to be believed and looked at you like you were the only thing in the world it would ever want to see. It was a charming smile. "I go by Takeru, but that love of my life over there likes to call me idiot. I don't mind, because I beat him in every game and that means he must be very stupid, yo?"

He pointed to the room Ishida disappeared into.

"He's a very charming man," I said, grinning. "He charmed the neighbour into almost giving me a cat."

"Oh man, he does that a lot. He likes cats and old ladies, yo. Deep in his heart, he has this strange fetish for old ladies; he finds grey hair so irresistible."

"I'm so jealous."

"Yeah, me too. They have a very passionate relationship, those two-"

"Stop spreading lies about me, idiot," Ishida appeared and groaned, hitting Takeru on the head with a rolled up magazine. "She's looking at me all strange this week, you must have said something queer to her, mate."

"I told her nice things,"

"Argh. You told her I'd had _dreams_ about her."

"Nice ones."

"She's stopped hanging her underwear in the veranda, mate," Ishida knocked his head again.

"Oh, you noticed?" We said in unison. His glare shifted from Takeru to me and back again.

"Hell." He disappeared into the room again.

"Now," Takeru turned to me with that smile. "You may do whatever you want with me."

"Thanks," I sat down beside him, still feeling strange about being in the house of someone who tried to drown me.

"You're not one of his plastic bags, charmer," his blue eyes peered at me, curiosity subtly hidden behind those eyes. "What are you?"

"By plastic bags you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"He has a lot."

"Whoa."

"Some ganguros. One offered me you-know-what."

"Take it up, guy."

"Sadly, the love of my life chucked her out first," Takeru shook his head.

"Poor guy," I squeezed his shoulder, smiling, I didn't know if it was for real, but nevertheless. He's a cute kid. "How old are you?"

He looked up slyly.

I laughed. "Not that."

"Why not, babe? We'll look good."

"I will kick you," Ishida emerged, pointing his rolled up magazine at Takeru. He redirected the magazine to me, his eyes flashing. "Stay away from this idiot."

"Relax, man, relax," Takeru leaned back to the floor, his face showing utter laziness.

"Idiot-"

"Alright, yo," Takeru stood up, smiling at me. "Don't give me the riot act again. I'll phone for more pizzas. What'd you like?"

"A lot of cheese," I murmured, picking up a magazine. Suddenly, I wanted to fatten up myself. Hmm. KISS. I held the magazine upside down, frowning. One of these guys' tongues was very long.

"You paying?" Ishida barked. I gave him my best puppy eyes.

He stared. "I don't like animals."

"Damn. You look rich, guy. Why not one more pizza?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. He disappeared into the room again. I glanced at it. What was inside? I glanced back at the magazine, the words blurring with a sudden force. I grabbed a cushion and threw the magazine to the furthest corner of the room, since it's where Ishida kept things.

I was woken up by a pillow Ishida graciously threw at me, followed by a nudge, to my face, with his foot.

The face hovering above me was not Ishida, though. I knew it wasn't Takeru since he was snoring right beside me, his cold cheeks pressed to mine. He's truly adorable.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, leaving a light kiss on my forehead. "What have you been dreaming about?"

I stared at him. He was the man with the pearly whites.

"Do not look at me like that," he mumbled. "You are making my cheeks red."

"Argh, mate, stop kissing up her butt," Yamato said, disgusted. He was flipping through the channels, yawning every minute and then. "You've got enough chicks worshipping you, Jyou. You don't need _her_."

"You flatter me, Goldie Hawn," I sat up, smoothing back my hair. "I don't want to be as pretty as you."

He glared and I smiled.

"You are Sora?" he smiled. "I saw you this morning. Do you still remember me?"

Your teeth were unforgettable. "I never miss a handsome guy."

Ishida snorted. I'll ignore that. But Jyou was handsome, in a quiet, sincere way. He looked sensible and there was no pretence behind that smile. I wouldn't mind talking to him for days.

"I am your teacher now," he said, smoothing back his cobalt blue hair. "Do you remember-?"

"Jyou," Jyou caught the beer bottle just in time. "I'm thirsty. The little fool finished off my booze. Go get more."

Jyou smiled patiently, standing up. I was still staring at him, willing him to tell me. Remember what? He looked very familiar. Something about concerts was tugging at the back of my mind. Something about this one guy and his car. God, what was it? Where did I meet this guy?

My new teacher, Jyou. He's going to rock the school.

The door closed quietly. Yamato pressed a cold bottle to my arm. "Outside," he ordered.

The icy wind raged. I leaned over the railings, looking down. Terrific view. If I threw a bottle down, what will happen? I was going to test that thought when Yamato gave me his pretty middle finger.

"Your old granny called," he downed his beer, his cheeks flushed from the cold. "Told her you were too drunk to move, you tattooed your whole body and you just made ten guys' day."

"Hey, I had the same dream," I wrinkled my eyes. I knew my mother wasn't going to believe that.

He snorted. "She asked and I quote, 'take care of her, son.'"

I glanced at him. His face was almost hidden in the dark, but his blue eyes were unmistakeable. What was I doing here with him? "You can annoy her all you want but she'll still love you."

"Doubt it," Ishida cackled. "I'm old women's worst nightmare."

"Why am I here?" I murmured into the night, looking up at the brightly lit streets below. Tokyo never slept. "What am I doing with my near-killer?"

"I told you, you looked too pathetic. What was that blue with Tachikawa about?"

"I'm sane. She's not. It's normal," my nerves tightened again. I didn't want to hear that bitch's name.

"You want to get even?" his hand circled the bottle's neck slowly.

"Terribly." No one calls my mother a slut and gets away with it. That bitch had the nerve. "Truth is, she gets on my nerves. There are days when I don't understand what's going on in that mind of hers. She bullies girls into transferring. She hits on guys who are already owned. She has no moral compass." I glanced at him. "You were with her."

He nodded, gulping more beer. He was on his second one. "You were too weak with that slap. I'd have shaved her bald."

I looked back into the night. I waved at Tokyo Tower. "I had second thoughts."

"We fought. Too much, mate. That nutty granny with the cats threatened to sue. We threw bottles once."

Despite my better thoughts, I blurted out, "You were the one who did those scars on her back? She said she fell down the stairs. I fought with her when she won't tell. We didn't talk for a week."

He looked at me like I was mad. "Chick, that girl won't use anything but lifts. I had to carry her up when the lift broke down one day," he grinned suddenly. He didn't look half as bad as I wanted. Ishida looked good, undeniably. "She paid me, still. Her scratches are pretty good."

"Hmm." We looked out. Lots of stars, lots of misery. Jyou still hadn't come back and I was still waiting for Ishida to tell me what's on his mind. I knew he wouldn't even be in five miles radius of me, let alone force me to get here and offer me his precious beer. Even if it was not so expensive.

He still wasn't looking at me. "I've a deal for you, mate."

"Yeah."

"Listen."

"Hmm."

"Queer and mad this may sound," we still weren't looking at each other. It was better; make it easier to keep straight faces. He tried to drown me, I badmouthed him every second. It's going to be a terrific partnership. Truly. "I want Tachikawa back."

I smiled. "You want to annoy that cool grandmother into hanging her underwear in front of your house?"

"Hell no. Takeru'll start hitting on her. Fork my eyes out."

"You want her?"

He took a long time to answer. I was tempted to peek, but I stared stoically ahead.

"Shut up about it," he finished off the bottle and threw it down. I glanced down, making sure no grandmother or Jyou was there. It crashed wonderfully. He took another bottle. For someone whose kid brother finished off the beer, he had lots of replacements. "She's hell, but it's a bore without her."

I clink his bottle with mine. "She's always been good in Drama class. I should've known when she read Hamlet. We were seven."

"Tsunami-raising, that chick."

"What's the deal?"

"Get even with her before I realise how pathetic you really are."

"Planning. Scheming. Still thinking."

"You need me."

"Yeah. If she still wants you."

"She does."

"You're very confident."

"I know her to the last bit, mate. Seen all her dramas."

"Explicit, guy. Too much."

"It won't work if you're a pathetic nice girl."

"Blondie, I can throw you down from here. It'll be very painful."

He held up his hands. "You're a bitch. No wonder you and she are tight. _Were_ tight."

"Just come to work tomorrow," I yawned. I was considering the plan thoroughly. I knew that bitch was still hung over him. She called my mother a slut. I won't let her off easy. "What's in it for you?"

"Hell if I know," he sounded wistful. "I can't stand the idea of being your perfect boyfriend, mate, but we'll get what we want. Possibly. Maybe."

"I don't like you, either, but this is the gentlest plan I could think of," I glanced at him, smiling crookedly. "You don't know me. Everything works if I'm on board. Just tell me."

"What?" His eyes looked different, somehow. A flicker of something. Now I understood why his photos were in every girl's locker, except mine and that girl. That girl burned hers to ashes the last time they broke up.

"How old are you? Before anyone asks." Hikari and the rest of the girls at school. They discussed about him every lunch, to the tiniest detail. One commented on the size of his feet and her friend gushed about his toenails. His chest was the most famous topic. "All the gory details, yeah?"

"Seventeen."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm the same age as you, chick," he laughed. First time. "I'm not a cleaner by free will."

"Really? Then you're some guy," I murmured. He chortled.

"What's in it for you?" his eyes smouldered with curiosity.

I didn't even hesitate.

"She'll know not to mess with me."

**A/N: How is it? Is it bad? Is it any good? Comment, if you please. ;) Oh, I'm repenting for my absences and withdrawals. Hope you enjoyed. ;)**


End file.
